HOLLY NO NARUTO
by Dragon warior
Summary: Bgaimana jadinya apabila Naruto seorang anak yang dibuang memiliki kekuatan yang besar
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :Masashi kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG DLL

summary:bagaimana jadinya naruto yang seorang army yang tak terabaikan dapat menguncang dunia army denggan bantuan sang mahluk terkuat yaitu JUBI no OKAMI

* * *

**Dulu di suatu tempat hidup 10 mahluk terkuat yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas sehinga ke10 mahluk tersebut menguasai dunia, sampai pada akhirnya ada seorang petapa yang sering di sebut Rikudo Sennin datang dan menaklukan ke10 mahluk tersebut akan tetapi ia meramalkan mahluk-mahluk tersebut akan terus lahir kembali hidup pada orang-orang yang terpilih untuk mengendalikannya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sutu kerajaan di konohagakure dimana tempat yang menghasilkan army-Army terbaik sepanjang sejarah.. Dan, Tapi di balik gemilangnya kerajaan tersebut terdapat seorang anak yang di diabaikan atau di Diskriminasi keluarganya, dan yang lebih parah lagi anak itu adalah anak dari pemimpin kerajaan army itu sendiri yaitu Nami-bukan tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto anak dari yondaime Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze kushina. Ia Diabaikan karena ia tak dapat melihat, ya lebih tepatnya ia BUTA...

Di suatu gua seorang anak tan nan eksotis juga rambut kuning secerah mentari dan memiliki garis-garis di masing-masing pipinya juga sebuah lempenggan besi hitam pekat yang menutupi kedua matanya A.k.a Naruto sedang bermeditasi, kalian pasti bertanya bukan bagaimana seorang anak yang tidak dapat melihat dapat berjalan dan menemukan sebuah gua...?

**FLASH BACK 3 tahun lalu**

Di sebuah ruangan seorang pemuda a.k.a Namikaze minato tenggah membekap seorang anak bersurai pirang yang berusia 4 tahun dan megucapkan pelan sebuah kata "**hiraisin**", dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di hutan kematian daerah dimana wilayah yang terkenal akan hewan buas dan tanaman beracun di kerajaan konohan "Hei cacat pegilah sebelum aku membunuh mu, 'kami' telah sepakat untuk mengeluarkan mu dari clan karna kau hanya akan menjadi aib bagi kami" ucap sang ayah a.k.a Namikze minato "ta-tapi tou-." "ini (sambil melempar sebuah bungkusan) itu adalah bekal untukmu, dan juga sekarang janggan pangil aku tou-san lagi aku bukan lagi tou-san mu" ucap Minato memotong perkataan Naruto "**Hiraisin**" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning "hikz... Hikz.. Kenapa Kami-sama KENAPA ENGKAU BERIKAN COBAAN INI KEPADAKU...?"teriak Naruto "**HEI BOCAH**" "si-siapa itu.? Apakah kau inggin membunuhku.? BUNUH LAH AKU SEKARANG...!" ucap naruto frustasi

"**tenanglah bocah..! Konsentrasilah sekarang**"uCap suara, misterius tersebut Dan sekarang disnilah Naruto di tempat pembuangan dengan air yang setinggi mata kaki 'apa kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat pembuanggan dan-... Tunggu aku bisa melihat (sambil melihat tanggannya)' batin naruto "**Hei bocah**" ucap suara tadi Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan sekarang yang ia lihat yaitu sebuah kandang besi yang ia perkirakan dapat menampung 5 kamabunta, kodok kuchiyose milik jiraya *dan jika kenapa kalian bertanya mengapa ia tau ukuran kamabunta ia dapat merasakan chakra yang dimiliki oleh kamabunta (tulisannya benar gak minna.?)* BACK TO STORY "si-siapa kau" ucap naruto "bwhahaha.. Perkenalkan namaku adalah jubi no okami aku adalah mahluk terkuat di dunia" ucap jubi sambil menyeringai sadis

**GLUK...**

"am ampun jubi-san a..aku tidak bermaksud mengangu anda da...dan kalau boleh aku bertanya i..ini dimana ya jubi-san.?" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata "Hei tenanglah aku tidak akan membunuh mu aku di sini hanya inggin meminta maaf karena kekuatanku kau tidak dapat melihat maaf ya Bocah" ucapnya "Ha'i~ tidak apa-apa jubi-san. Sekarang apakah kamu mau menjadi teman pertaku jubi-san.?"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 'Hmm anak yang menarik' batin jubi "yah baiklah tapi mulai sekarang janggan memangil aku jubi karena namaku yang sebenarnya adalah... Hotarubi"ucap jubi Setelah itu tubuh jubi di selimuti cahaya hitam dan akhirnya muncullah seorang wanita seusia Naruto dengan rambut hitam berkilau juga mata onix yang memukau (mulai dari sini penulisan jubi saya ganti Hotarubi) Rahang Naruto seakan mau lepas dari tempatnya menyaksikan hal tersebut ternyata sang jubi no okami sang mahluk terkuat ternyata** PEREMPUAN**..! Oh oke "grrr... Janggan memandangku seperti itu bocah"geram jubi "tempelkan tinjumu ke tinju ku bocah dan pejamkan matamu rasakan aliran chakra yang mengalir di setiap aliran darahmu"sanbung Hotarubi yang tentunya denggan suara feminime

Degh...

Degh...

'anak yang kuat mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengemparkan dunia absolute army sendirian nak'batin Hotarubi, "nee-san bolehkah aku memangilmu seperti itu..?"Ucap Naruto "Terserah kau saja Gaki sekarang pergilah aku mau, juga bersiaplah besok kau akan ku sik-maksukdku akan ku latih mulai besok untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ku dan juga kekuatan mu"Ucap Hotarubi menyeringai

GLEK...

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal.**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Huwee kembali lagi sama author aneh bin ajaib demgan cerita abal-abal dan ngebosenin *tapi jagan bosen mampir ya #plakk**

Hehe special thanks for** , .Emperor97, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Blue-senpai, yudhabooyz, , The Invicible Shinigami, agustatsumi, , sairaji423, munawirucyiha, .58,Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa Makasih buat buat saran and semangatnya ya senpai senpai sekalian**

* * *

Hari pertama latihan diawali denggan penjelasan bahwa Naruto memiliki elemen Holly yaitu elemen terkuat dari semua elemen juga resiko yang ia miliki.. di lanjutkan denggan latihan suppper keras yang dijalani Naruto, bayangkan saja baru hari pertama di suruh pust up 100x, back Up 100x, sit up 100x, ringgan..?, Ya bukan itu yang membuat tokoh kita ini kelabakan tetapi Grafity seal yang ditanamkan oleh sang nee-san tercinta? seberat 100x berat dibumi #oh kasihan kamu Naru (di gampar Naru). sekarang terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah denggan ngos ngosan dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita denggan bersurai hitam berkilau di tempa mentari senja juga mata onix dan yukata yang menutupi bajunya sedang tersenyum "well gaki sepertinya kau lumayan kuat juga baiklah mulai besok Grafity seal yang ada di tubuhmu akan terus bertambah 2x lipat setiap hari Bwahahaha tapi tenang saja gaki nanti kau akan merasakan manfaatnya"ucap Hotarubi sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara telah tepar mendengar kata 2x lipat

**Skiipp 2 tahun kemudian**

"Nah Naru sekarang adalah latihan separing dengganku kau boleh melepas Grafity Sealmu tapi nanti" ucap Hotarubi sedangkan naruto hanya menganguk"baiklah inggat aku tidak akan segan-segan dengamu gaki... MULAI" dengan itu Naruto berlari super kencang bahkan Mata Yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa dan buk tendanggan naruto di atas kepala Hotarubi di block dengan dua tanggan dan Hup Hotarubi menangkap kaki Naruto dan melemperkannya kesebuah pohon dan berakhir dengan rubuhnya pohon tersebut

"**SUITON: Sensatsu Suishou** (Seribu Jarum Air Terbang Kematian)" keluarlah jarum-jarum air dari mulut Hotarubi sedangkan Naruto merasakan bahaya datang menyebutkan jutsunya "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** (Elemen Tanah: Pembalik Tepi Tanah)" Naruto menghentakkan tangganya ketanah dan terciptalah dinting dari tanah di depanya Blarr... Hancurlah dinding tanah yang dibuat Naruto dari balik debu "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Elemen Air: Jurus Peluru Naga Air)" munculah seekor naga air yang menerjang Hotarubi Hotarubi menyebutkan Nama jutsunya "**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu** (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga Raksasa)"dan terjadilah pertemuan dua jutsu hebat dan Blaarr tejadi kabut dari hasil ledakan tadi "**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara** (Elemen Air: Wilayah Permen Karet Perangkap)" Hotarubi di kejutkan dengan sebuah jutsu terlambat untuk menyadarinya sekarang Hotarubi terperangkap dengan kaki yang melekat pada tanah, belum selesai keterkejutanya ia kembali di kejutkan denggan sebuah jutsu "**Raiton: Shichuu Shibari** (Elemen Petir: Empat Pilar Pengikat)" mucul pilar-pilar dengan percikan listrik di sekitarnya dan sebagai penutup "**Suiton: Mizu Rappa** (Elemen Air: Gelombang Deras Air)" dan drettt drett blar karna terlalu fokus dengan Hotarubi Naruto tak meyadari sebuah tendanggan 'duak' Naruto terpental menghantam pohon "**Chidori Eisou** (Tombak Tajam Seribu Burung)" ucap hotarubi dan meluncurlah tombak-tombak petir ke arah Naruto 'ba-baimana ini apa aku akan mati' batin Naruto dan

**BLAR...**

Sebenarnya Hotarubi agak sedikit khawatir akan ini tapi Hal ini untuk membuktikan bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang masih tersegel dalam dirinya tiba-tiba mucul sebuah sosok spiritual berwarna hitam dengan sayap di punggungnya*kaya susano madara cuma ini punya 2 tanggan yang membawa memegang pedang berbentuk bulu putih dan tambahan sayap berwarna putih di pungungnya* dengan Naruto tepat berada di tenggah sosok tersebut dengan iris mata seperti lingkaran di pecah 4 berwarna merah*mata program alice di residen evile 6* juga 6 tomoe yang ada di tenggah pecahan tersebut berputar dengan lambat hal ini membuat hati Hotarubi tenang tapi tiba-tiba sosok tersebut hilang menyisakan Naruto dan...

**BRUK...** Naruto terkapar ketanah kehabisan tenaga 'hah~ akhirnya keluar juga' batin Hotarubi.

**Skipp time keesokan harinya**

"ugh" terdengar eranggan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang berada di atas ranjang, Hotarubi yang mendengarnya pun menghampiri naruto "hei Naruto kau sudah sadar..?"tanya Hotarubi "belum nee-chan"balas Naruto bruk Hatrubi memukul tengkuk Naruto sampai pingsan lagi "Hah~ lain kali kalau sudah benar-benar sembuh baru balas perkataanku ya Naruto"

**skipp time Keesokan harinya**

setelah Naruto sadar ia diceritakan tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki tapi tentunya setelah marah-marah pada sang nee-chan tercinta karena telah membuatnya pingsan setelah hal tersebut Hotarubi membantu Naruto menguasai kekuatan matanya

**Skipp 1 tahun kemudian again**

terlihat seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahun memakai jubah hitam dengan plat hitam yang menutupi matanya dan whuzzz bocah tersebut menghilang

kemudian lahirlah seorang missing-nin pada buku binggo book

Name:*Not identification

Nicname:Dark Child

Rank: S-Rank Missing-nin

Age :7-10 tahun

Harga Kepala: 570.000.000 ryo

Ciri Fisik: selau memakai lempengan besi berwarna hitam pekat yang selalu menutupi matanya dan juga slalu mengingalkan jejak berupa pisau kayu di tempat ia membunuh korbanya ***catatan: janggan remehkan walau ia tak dapat melihat mu**

**At hutan perbatasan Hi no kuni-Nami No kuni **

Terlihat seorang dengan mata yang di tutupi lempeng besi hitam pekat A.K.A Naruto sedang berjalan santai di tenggah hutan lebat tiba2 ia dihadang segerombolan orang berbadang kekar "Hei bocah cepat serahkan semua barang2mu" teriak seorang berbadang kekar denggan meremehkan "kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?"tanya naruto meremehkan "cih terpaksa aku akan mengunakan kekerasan"orang tersebut berlari dengan cepat kearah naruto dan melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah naruto

*tap...

kepalan tanggan tersebut hanya ditahan denggan sebelah tanggan dan langsung dipukulnya orang tersebut tepat diarah perut dan

*bruk...

*kretek...

*bum

sebuah pohon tumbang setelah menubruk orang yang dipukul oleh naruto dan berakhir dengan pingsan *maksudnya orangnya yang pingsan ^_^* Dengan secepat kilat Naruto melompat kesebuah batang pohon dan

**BLARR..**.

jadilah sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar di tempat yang sebelumnya di pijak oleh Naruto dan terlihatlah 3 orang hunter-nin mendarat di depan kawah yang baru di buatnya "menyerahlah Dark Child" ucap seorang hunter-nin yang hanya dibalas dengan handsel dan teriakan** DARK REALESE: DARK SWORD** tercipta pedang hitam di kedua lenggan Naruto "**teleport**" ucap naruto dan

CRASS...

seorang kepala hunter-nin lepas dari badanya sebelum dua hunter-nin lainya menghindar sebuah cahaya hitam menempel di punggung mereka dan sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut sang Dark child "**Dark Eksplotion**" dari punggung kedua Hunter-nin tersebut cahaya hitam menyelimuti mereka beberapa detik kemudia cahaya tersebut hilang menyisakan udara hampa di tempat yang tadinya berdiri ke2 orang missing-nin setelah itu sang Dark Chil menancapkan sebuat pisau kecil dari kayu ditempat ia berdiri dan

whuzzz... menghilanglah sang Dark Child

Sementara itu...

**AT konoha army**

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah A.K.A Namikaze Kushina dan seorang anak bersurai kuning A.K.A Namikaze Menma anak ke2 yang sekarang menjadi anak pertama sekaligus anak tunggal dan juga hairess clan Namikaze terlihat sedang berlatih di sebuah training ground "kaa-san..."renggek menma "ada apa menma-chan"balas Kushina "ugh.. Aku ini sudah besar kaa-san janggan pakai embel-embel '-chan'" kesal menma "iya iya Menma-kun sekarang kau harus konsetrasi untuk membangkitkan CHAIN CHAKRA mu"ucap Kushina "HA'I" dan di mulailah hari yang sangggatt panjang bagi Menma

**BACK to Naruto**

"hei nee-san kemana kita sekarang harus pergi..?"Tanya Naruto ya, mereka atau lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto selalu pergi mengembara "hei bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunggi konoha dan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk 'mereka' gaki.?"ucap Hotarubi sambil menyeringai "he hei nee-san hentikanlah seringai milik mu itu, itu menakutkan tau" balas Naruto sambil merinding disko? "ya mungkin aku inggin menyamar dan menjadi army konoha bagai mana nee-san?"sambung Naruto "terserah mu saja Gaki dan sebelum itu pakai lah ini(menyerahkan kalung kaya kalunya tsunade cuma berwarna hitam) itu adalah kalung spesial penekan chakra hingga chakramu setara denggan orang biasa dan juga untuk menekan kekuatan matamu itu juga sebagai absolute Henge, Henge yang hanya bisa di patahkan oleh uzumaki terkuat saja"balas Hotarubi. Naruto menerima dan memakainya "sekarang buka penutup matamu Gaki"perintah Hotarubi Setelah membuka penutupmatanya ia mencari sungai, Dan sekarang terlihat seorang pemuda ber-iris blue saphire juga rambut semerah darah khas uzumaki "Hei lihatlah Nee-san aku memiliki Mata biru ternyata Dan rambutku kenapa berwarna merah.?" "itu untuk penyamaran bodoh"ucap Hotarubi

"yosh baiklah perjalanan selanjutnya DIMULAI..!" . . . . .

**TBC**

* * *

Huweee *nanggis nangis gaje author: sangkyu ne senpai mau membaca Fic gaje bin abal hehehe untuk update saya gak pasti soalnya banyak kendala kaya nyari nama jurus holly klo ada yang punya saran PM or review ya beserta deskripsikan bagaimana jutsunya Akhir kata Dragon Warior -Sing Out


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal. Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Huwee kembali lagi sama author aneh bin ajaib demgan cerita abal-abal dan ngebosenin *tapi jagan bosen mampir ya #plakk**

**maaf saya gak sempat bales review tapi saya harap jawaban dari review dah ada di chap ini gomen senpai sekalian**

* * *

**Hehe special thanks for , .Emperor97, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Blue-senpai, yudhabooyz, , The Invicible Shinigami, agustatsumi, , sairaji423, munawirucyiha, .58,Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa- Makasih buat buat saran and semangatnya ya senpai senpai sekalian**

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha terlihat dua orang penjaga gerbang yang sedang berjaga di sekitar gerbang "maaf army-san saya mau tanya apakah ini di Konoha?"tanya Naruto "ya ini Konoha Army sebutkan nama,pangkat, dan keperluan mu disini nak"ucap seorang penjaga "ano.. Army-san saya uzumaki Naru saya tak punya orang tua, dan saya juga inggin menjadi Army Di konoha Army-san"ucap Naru atau Naruto (mulai dari sini penulisan Naruto saya ganti Naru saya harap minna-san mengerti) "oh baiklah perkenalkan namaku izumo dan dia(sambil menunjuk temanya) dia kotetsu, berhubung Dikonoha mau merekrut army-Army dari desa kerajaan lain kau di terima silahkan ikuti saya menuju kantor pemeriksaan"ucap salah satu Army A.K.A izumo Sesampainya di kantor pemeriksaan Naru bertemu denggan Army yang terlihat sanggat sangar bernama Morino Ibiki dan menjalani pemeriksaan mulai dari atas sampai bawah, luar dan dalam? Dan juga menjalani tes kelayakan "Nak nak sekarang kamu ikuti penjaga tadi untuk melapor ke kantor Hokage"Ucap ibiki "Ha'i arigatou Ibiki-san saya permisi dulu" Skip At kantor Hokage Sesampainya Naru Didepan kantor hokage Naru mendengar berbagai macam keluhan dari dalam yang ia duga keluar dari Mantan Tou-sannya Tok.. Tok... Tok "Ia silahkan masuk"ucap suara dari dalam Kriet (suara decitan pintu) "maaf Hokage-sama saya mengantarkan anak ini, dia dari tempat pemeriksaan dan ia lulus untuk menjadi army denggan pangkat genin Hokage-sama"ucap penjaga gerbang tadi formal "Oh.. Baiklah sebutkan namamu nak" ucap sang Hokage A.K.A Namikaze Minato "Ha'i Uzumaki Naru dari clan Uzumaki Hokage-sama" ucap Naru sambil menunduk 90 drajat "Benarkah kau dari clan uzumaki nak?, kalau iya pasti kushina akan senang mendengar kabar ini"tanya Minato sambil tersenyum "Ha'i Hokage-sama saya melarikan diri sebelum desa di serang bersama mendiang ibu saya dan beliau berpesan untuk bergabung ke konoha Army Hokage-sama"ucap Naru "Baiklah ini(menyerahkan kunci apartemen, surat dan perlengkapan untuk akademi) mulai besok kau akan masuk ke akademi dan sekelas Dengan Menma anaku" ucap Minato 'jadi aku punya adik ya' batin Naru "Anbu" "Ha'i Hokage-sama"ucap Anbu yang muncul di sertai kepulan Asap "Tolong antarkan anak ini ke apartemen yang sudah ku sediakan untuk Genin"ucap Minato "Ha'i Hokage-sama silahkan ikuti saya nak" ucap anbu tadi "Ha'i dan arigatou Hokage-sama"

**Skipp time akademi Army**

"Koniciwa minna-san"ucap iruka "koniciwa sensei"balas murid akademi "Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru" sesaat setelah mengatakan itu keributan pun terjadi *trank* (suara kaca pecah) sang pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya tersenyum

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

'Bagus kesunyian merupakan kunci keberhasilan seorang army'batin iruka "nah silahkan masuk uzumaki-san"ucap iruka

Degh..

Degh...

'kenapa dengan ku setiap kali menatapnya selalu ada rasa persaudaraan denggannya mungkin nanti aku akan menayakanya denggan tou-san' batin seorang pemuda. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah memakai pakaian tebal denggan sweter di lehernya yang menambah kesan Cupu ditambah dengan kacamata tebal yang bertenger di hidungnya yang makin membuat sempurna penampilan khas seorang cupu, Bisik-bisik kembali terjadi, kali ini bisikan yang terdengar mencemooh si pemuda namun ia tau ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum tulus padanya Sang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum juga kepada sang gadis yang menatapnya

**Hinata POV**

Deg..

Deg..

'ugh senyumnya menawan sekali kyyaaa tadi dia tersenyum kepadaku kyaaa' batin Hinata denggan muka memerah

**Normal POV**

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu uzumaki-san"ucap iruka "uzumaki Naru yoshiriku desu"ucap pemuda A.K.A Naru "Silahkan duduk di samping Nara shikamaru..., Shikamaru tolong angkat tanganmu"ucap iruka Terlihat seorang anak berambut kuncir nanas yang masih menguap dengan indahnya? "Mohon kerjasamnya Nara-san"Ucap Naru yang hanya dibalas dengan angukan malas shikamaru

**SKIPP AGAIN 2** tahun kemudian (ujian genin)

Hari2 Naru dijalani denggan lancar ia dikenal sebagai murid cupu yang selalu di olok-olok dan di remehkan tapi juga mendapat teman seperti Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, Hinata dan lainya juga Hubunganya dengan Hinata sang Hairess Hyuga Tak terasa sekarang waktunya ujian genin.

**Naruto POV **

'ah mungkin aku akan menunjukan sedikit kekuatanku tak apakan nee-san..?' tanya Naruto melalui batin 'terserahmu gaki tapi berhati-hatilah kau ketahuan' balas Hotarubi sesampainya Naruto di aka demi seperti biasa ia akan menyapa seorang yan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sang Hairess Hyuga A.K.A Hinata mengingat pertemuannya denggan sang gadis beberapa bulan lalu ia tersenyum padahal tujuan awal ia kesini adalah untuk memberi 'oleh-oleh' tapi karena perkataan sang gadis Hyuga akhirnya ia luluh juga.

**FLASH BACK **beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Di lapangan akademi setelah pulang terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang beristirahat tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang Hyuga dan Uzumaki "Hinata-chan Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kamu dibuang oleh orang tua mu karena kau itu tidak berguna"ucap Naru Hinata menoleh kearah Naru seraya tersenyum dan berkata "aku akan memaafkan mereka dan memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua Naru-kun walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap orang tuaku dan juga pasti mereka memiliki alasan tertentu Nar-kun"ucap Hinata lembut

Degh...

Degh...

'apakah itu betul kami-sama?'batin Naru setelah beberapa saat Naru berbicara "Yosh baiklah Hinata bisakah kau menjaga rahasaia"ucap Naru "rahasia apa Naru-kun..?" tanya Hinata "pokonya rahasia besar Hinata tapi kau benar berjanji tidak akan membocorkan kepada siapapun kan hinata?"tanya Naru "Hu'um"gumam hinata mengangukan kepalanya "baiklah** HOLLY: BARRIER SHILED**" tercipta pelidung tak kasat mata berwarna kehitaman berbentuk kubah menutupi mereka Hinata menatap kagum jutsu Naru "Hinata"pangil Naru

Deg...

Deg...

'ke-kekuatan si-siapa ini' batin hinata gemetaran Hinata menoleh perlahan kearah Naru tapi bukan naru sang anak cupu yang ia lihat melainkan pemuda besurai pirang cerah yang memakai pakaian hitam kerah tinggi dengan tiga kancing bagian atas terbuka sehingga menampakan kaus hitam yang di pakainya juga denggan celana jeans hitam yang senada *kaya kirito di SAO* Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata kaget melaikan Dua buah bola mata Naruto yang seperti lingkaran di pecah empat berwarna merah*kaya mata program alice di residen evil 6* dan bagian tengahnya berisi enam tomoe pemutar pelan yang memancarkan kekuatan sehingga tanah yang ia pijak retak cukup dalam "Na Naru-kun..?"ucap Hinata ketakutan "Hei Hei Hinata tenaglah tidak apa-apa ini aku Naru Atau kau bisa Mengagilku Namikaze Naruto"ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata, tak ayal mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya "Na Namikaze-sama"ucap Hinata, ya Hinata pernah mendengar cerita bahwa anak dari yondaime Hokage meningal dengan meningalkan baju kaos yang berlumuran darah di Hutan kematian "Hei Hinata tak usah se-formal itu kitakan teman lagi pula aku bukan lagi angota clan Namikaze Karena aku dulu di buang Oleh Minato-san atau bisa kubilang mantan Tou-san ku, kau tau Hinata kenapa aku dibuang..?" ucap Naruto sembari menerawang ke atas Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya"aku dulu dibuang karena dulu aku buta" lanjut Naruto. akhirnya Hinata bercerita bahwa Hokage bilang Naruto telah meningal karena dimakan Hewan buas sebenarnya Naruto sempat marah mendengarnya sampai tanpa sadar ia menaikan tekanan kekuatanya hingga barier Holly yang terkenal tak akan hancur sampai retak di buatnya, tapi akhirnya Naruto menenangkan dirinya dan juga Naruto bercerita bagai mana kehidupanya yang sehari-hari dijalani dengan latihan oleh nee-sanya alias jubi mulai dari situ Hinata dan Naruto di latih oleh Sang nee-san alias Hotarubi.

**Flash back OFF **

lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia sampai di akademi sekarang Ujian pertama adalah ujian tulis, ujian ini bisa aku lewati dengan mudah. Ujian kedua adalah tes melempar kunai. Kita diberi 10 kunai dan harus melemparnya secara bersamaan. Tes ini juga bisa aku lewati dengan mudah dan mendapat nilai tertinggi mengalahkan sasuke-teme yang hanya bisa mengenai sasaran 9 kunai saja. Kulihat kemampuan hinata-chan juga meningkat setelah berlatih denganku dan Nee-san, buktinya dari 10 kunai dia hanya meleset 3. Ujian selanjutnya adalah tes menggunakan ninjutsu yang sudah ditentukan yaitu bunshin, henge, dan kawarimi. Semua siswa bisa menyelesaikan 3 jutsu tadi, tapi masih ada 1 tes lagi yaitu menggunakan ninjutsu andalan masing-masing. Chouji menggunakan** baika no jutsu**, shikamaru dengan** kagemane no jutsu**, kiba dengan** gatsuuga** [author capek menjelaskanya, jadi para reader pasti tahu jutsu andalan masing-masing] Kali ini adalah giliranku, aku pun maju kemudian merapal handseal dengan cepat dan berteriak **"Kaze no Yaiba (Belati Angin)"** terbentuk sebuah pedang di masing-masing tanganku dan aku berlari menuju pohon, mengayunkan pedangku da setelah itu

bruk...

pohon tersebut terbelah. Semua orang tercengang melihat jutsuku, kecuali hinata yang memang sudah mengetahui kemampuanku. Setelah semua murid maju sekarang mulailah pengumuman kelulusan dan hasilnya adalah semua murid lulus Dengan sang Uzumaki cupu sebagai pemegang gelar R.O.T.Y sesaat setelah kembali duduk setelah mengambil tanda kelulusan ia menemukan surat yang berisikan

.

Kutungu kau di belakang akademi Dobe dan janggan lari

.

Naruto's profile

Name Naruto (uzumaki)

Taijutsu S-rank latihan extriem sang Nee-san

Ninjutsu S-rank faktor doujutsu

Genjutsu ...(?)... rank

Speed S-rank fakto grafity seal

Stamina S-rank faktor uzumaki

Streng ..(?)... rank

Fuinjutsu ..(?)..

***tambahan special doujutsu dan secret tehnique***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Huweee *nanggis nangis gaje author: sangkyu ne senpai mau membaca Fic gaje bin abal hehehe untuk update saya gak pasti soalnya banyak kendala kaya nyari nama jurus holly klo ada yang punya saran jutsu PM or review ya beserta deskripsikan bagaimana jutsunya Akhir kata**

**Dragon Warior -Sing Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Newbie, mungkin akan ada typo yang bertebaran, AU, OOC, bahasa Jepang abal – abal.**

** Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Huwee kembali lagi sama author aneh bin ajaib demgan cerita abal-abal dan ngebosenin *tapi jagan bosen mampir ya #plakk**

* * *

**Huweee gomen senpai sekalian saya lupa mendeskripsika gimana caranya Naru bisa ngliat lagi baiklah supaya gak bolak balik saya critakan di chap ini aj ya sekali lagi gomen thanks juga buat para reviewers dan pembaca juga para author sekalian yang udah bantu saya**

* * *

**At lapangan akademi**

"heh teme ada apa kau memangilku" ucap Naruto "hn dobe kau tak pantas mendapat gelar **R.O.T.Y**"balas sasuke merehkan "hah~ kau tau apa yang membuatmu lemah teme? Kau terlalu sombong dan percaya diri.! Sekarang apa maumu apa UCIHA-teme" "hn bertarung dobe" ucap sasuke sambil menerjang Naruto "hah~ terserahmu teme"balas Naruto Sasuke mengarahkan pukulanya kepada Naruto

*tap

pukulan itu ditankap Naruto Dan Naruto melemparkanya. Tentu bukan Uciha namanya jika tidak dapat mendarat dengan sempurna dan sekarang Naruto yang menerjang sasuke dan terjadilah pertarungan khas anak akademi pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan sasuke dan Naruto... Sekarang terlihat sasuke sudah banyak luka pukul sedangkan Naruto...

BERSIH tanpa luka sedikitpun "Nah teme lihat sekarang! Bahkan kau tak dapat menyentuhku sama sekali" "hn dobe rasakan ini" "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)**" bola api raksaa mengarah pada Naruto

dan...

Blarrr...

Sasuke menyeringai saat bola api miliknya mengenai telak Naruto tapi... Sesaat kemudian lenyaplah seringai itu melihat Naruto baik-baik saja "sekarang giliranku teme" Naruto berlari kearah sasuke seraya menyiapkan jutsunya saat sampai di depan sasuke Naruto melepas jutsunya "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Elemen Angin: Badai Penerobos)**" Duakk sasuke terlepar menabrak pohon Hinga pingsan "Hah~ Dasar teme merepotkan"ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat sasuke dan membopongnya pulang, dan tanpa ia ketahui ada seorang Angota akatsuki yang tak lain adalah hitachi melihat mereka dan tersenyum

**VVVV**

Malam hari seorang pemuda berdiri di atas patung sandaime hokage dengan tenang sekumpulan cahaya berkedip yang berasal dari rumah-rumah warga tergambar jelas dari pantulan anak denggan iris biru cerah seseorang mucul dibelakangnya dan

**Pluk...**

Ia menepuk bahu sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sang Nee-san "kau tau Nee-san aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku bisa melihat dulu"

**FLASH BACK (sesaat setelah ia menyatukan tanganya dengan Hotarubi)**

"Naruto satukan tangganmu dengan tinjuku sekarang dan rasakan setiap kekuatan mengalir dalam dirimu"ucap Hotarubi 'ah aku akan melepas segel nya sekarang' batin Hotarubi Duarrr Ruangan yang gelap dan sepi dengan air mengenang semata kaki jadi terlihat makin mencekam dengan adanya ledakan kekuatan "sekarang buka matamu Naruto" dan terlihatlah sepasang mata merah polos tanpa titik "itu adalah matamu Naruto tapi itu belum sempurna suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa menyempurnakannya" ucap Hotarubi saat Naruto melihat dirinya melalui pantulan air "a-arigatou Nee-chan sekarang aku bisa melihat indahnya dunia"ucap Naruto hampir menangis sedangkan Hotarubi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

**FLASH BACK off**

"bwahahaha kau tau gaki ekspresimu lucu sekali saat itu" tawa Hotarubi Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal "huh terus saja tertawa Nee-san aku hanya senang bisa melihat dunia andaikan kau tau bagaimana rasanya tak bisa melihat" "yayaya terserahmu saja Gaki" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin "Hah~"Naruto menghela nafas berat

**VVV**

'huh..! kaa-san dan tou-san bilang aku adalah anak tunggal tapi kenapa aku merasakan persaudaraan dengan 'si cupu' itu sih.?' batin menma

FLASH BACK

"tadaima"ucap seorang bersurai kuning A.K.A menma seraya masuk ke dalam rumah "okaeri" jawab kushina. "kaa-san aku inggin bertanya boleh tidak?"ucap menma "ya menma-kun tak biasanya kau bertanya memang apa yang akan kau tanyakan menma-kun..?"tanya kushina penasaran "kaa-san tadi di akademi aku bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah ia bernama Uzumaki Naru tapi entah kenapa aku merasa memiliki ikatan denggannya"tanya menma "oh.. Jelas lah menma diakan masih saudra denggan kaa-san"balas kushina "hah~kaa-san dan tou-san sama saja" kushina hanya tertawa mendengan gerutuan dari anaknya

FLASH BACK OFF

Berjalan kearah akademi seorang pemuda bersurai merah jabrik sebatas pundak dengan jubah hitam kerah tinggi sehinga sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan 3 kancing atas terbuka menampilkan kaos Hitam sang Uzumaki ia membawa sebuah pedang yang ia sembunyikan di dalam bonken(pedang kayu)

**Akademi**

Kyaaa tampaaan

Kyaaa keren

Teriakan dari setiap siswi yang melihat penamampila Naru berubah 180 derajat dan sesampainya di kelas dia langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata dan otomatis Hinata membisu 1000 bahasa dan jangan lupa rona merah di pipi cubynya.

"Hai Hinata-chan" sapa Naru sambil tersenyum

Kyyaaaa

Kyaaaa

tak ayal semua kunoichi yang melihatnya jdi nosseblen dan sedikit iri pada Hinata sedangkan Hinata yang disapa hanya bisa menjawab "ha-hai ju-juga Na-naru-kun"jawab Hinata tergagap sambil menunduk malu

**Hinata P.O.V**

'oh kami-sama aku sudah tak kuat lagi terus memandanginya sepertinya aku akan pingsan' batin Hinata

**NORMAL P.O.V **

Datang seseorang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya yang menyelamatkan Hinata yang tak lain adalah Iruka "tolong kembali ketempat duduk anak-anak sekarang adalah pembagian tim

Tim 1-6 skip

Tim 7 Namikaze menma, uciha sasuke, dan Haruno sakura dengan jounin pembimbing hatake kakashi saat itu juga sakura joget-joget gaje di atas meja yang berakhir dengan jatuh ***BACA NYUNGSEP** dengan tidak elite gara-gara Ino yang menarik mejanya

Tim 8 - selesai sama kaya canon

"Dan yang terakhir adalah uzumaki Naru sedikit special karena tidak ada kelompok lain maka ia akan dilatih oleh Jiraya-sama" ucap iruka "dan semoga berhasil" ucap iruka seraya meningalkan kelas Tiba-tiba

Poft...

Poft...

Poft...

Mucul asap-asap di depan kelas dan muncul lah beberapa jounin yang akan menjadi sense semua murid Saat muncul seorang jounin denggan rambut perak melawan grafitasi A.K.A kakashi dan seorang pria atau bisa di sebut kakek-kakek dengan rambut putih panjang dan baju berwarna merah A.K.A Jiraya. Kakashi langsung berlari dan berteriak-teriak jage "Jiraya-sama apakah ada seri terbaru lagi dari buku ica-ica"ucap kakahsi gaje sedangkan jiraya mengetahiu ada pengemarnya ia jadi joget-joget jage seraya berteriak "lihat ini tsunade ternyata aku punya seorang pengemar" "ada tenanglah Nah ini edisi terbatas plus tanda tangan langsung dariku" sambung jiraya kakashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung mengambil bukunya dan membacanya yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan oleh seorang kunoichi berambut merah dengan mata hazel A.K.A kurenai "janggan baca buku hentai di tempat umum bodoh"ucap kurenai tnpa sadar anak-anak akademi dan jounin lain jadi swetdrop melihatnya 'apakah mereka memang lulus menjadi seorang pembimbing?'batin semua orang Setelah semua tim keluar tersisalah seorang anak yang tak lain adalah Naru "oh jadi kau yang akan menjadi muridku"tanya Jiraya "Ha'i jiraya-sama"balas Naru "baiklah temui aku di dekat Hutan kmatian" dan

poft

ia menghilang. Sedangkan Naru hanya menghela Nafas dan berjalan santai ke hutan kematian

**VVVV**

Sesampainya di Hutan kematian ia disambut dengan 3 buah kunai dan cleb tepat mengenai kepala Naru dan bruk ia ambruk dengan banyak darah segar keluar dari kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T-B-C**

* * *

**gomen ne minna saya lama update abisnya lagi gak mood terus lagi mau buat baru sih hehehe**

**oiya saya juga mau bilang disini akatsuki tuh protagonis ya gak ada pembantaian uciha**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :Masashi kishimoto**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG DLL**

**summary:bagaimana jadinya naruto yang seorang army yang tak terabaikan dapat menguncang dunia army denggan bantuan sang mahluk terkuat yaitu JUBI no OKAMI**

* * *

Dari jauh jiraya yang melihat ambruknya tubuh Naruto panik dan sesegera mungkin ia turun dan

Whusss

Tap

Sesampainya di samping tubuh Naruto ia makin panik melihat tubuh Naru tak bergerak sama sekali ia berjongkok dan Sreegg sebuah bonken dengan chakra anggin bertenger siap menebas lehernya "heh~ hebat juga kau bocah bisa menjebakku sampai seperti ini tapi..."

poft...

tubuh jiraya yang di depanya menghilang dengan sebuah kunai menempel di belakang tubuh Naru "kau butuh 100 tahun untuk membunuhku" ucap jiraya di belakang tubuh Naru "heh~ bunsin yang bagus jiraya-sama tapi kau juga salah" tiba-tiba tubuh Naru terurai menjadi debu. Jiraya shok ternyata ia masih bisa di tipu oleh seorang genin sekali lagi** CALON GENIN** 'lho kemana bocah itu' batin jiraya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah saat ia melihat sunggai ia jadi swetdrop melihat Naru tengah memancing dengan sebuah keranjang kecil yang penuh ikan disamping tempat ia duduk. akhirnya jiraya mendekati Naruto "anda salah jika bersembunyi di radius kurang dari 10KM karena aku telah memasukan sedikit chakra ku kedalam udara dan aku bisa merasakan apapun dalam radius 10KM jiraya-sama" ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Jiraya yang mendengarnya menjadi shok. Ia langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya "siapa kau sebenarnya dan mau apa kau di sini?"ucap jiraya tegas walau dalam hati ia sudah berkeringat dinggin karena aura yang di keluarkan oleh Naru. Naru diam dan perlahan berbalik menghadap jiraya menunjukan mata dengan bagian tengah bagai lingkaran di pecah 4 berwarna berah dan 6 tomoe yang berada di tengah pecahan tersebut. suhu di udara tiba-tiba turun dengan drastis, tanah di sekitar Naruto juga pelahan retak sedikit demi sedikit mungkin apabila jiraya bukan seorang sannin sekarang mungkin ia telah pingsan karena tekanan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh mata Naruto. "tenanglah ero-sennin, apakah kau lupa denggan ku?" ucap Naruto pura-pura cemberut. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita bersurai Hitam yang tak lain adalah Hotarubi "dasar bocah bodoh mana mungkin ia mengenalimu jika kau masih memakai kalung itu" ucap Hotarubi jiraya yang masih siaga mengendurkan kesiagaanya melihat perubahan pisik Naru ketika melepas kalungnya 'rambut kuning, 3 wisker, dan tanpa mata.?' batin jiraya "Na-naruto? Apakah itu kau?" tanya jiraya "iya ero-jiji ini Naru"ucap Naruto jiraya langsung memeluk Naruto, sesaat kemudian jiraya sadar jika Naruto sama sekali belum membuka matanya sejak melepas kalung tadi "naruto kenapa kau tak membuka matamu?" tanya jiraya. "baiklah jika itu yang kau mau ero-jiji" ucap Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas dan **"HOLLY: BARRIER SHILED"**tercipta pelidung tak kasat mata berwarna kehitaman berbentuk kubah menutupi mereka 'hm... membuat barrier segaligus sebagai tameng yang terbuat dari elemen kegelapan yang konon takdapat di tembus'batin jiraya

Duarrr..

Terjadi ledakan di tempat Naruto berdiri. Jiraya yang merasakan adanya ledakan di dalam kubah mengengok kearah Naruto dan entak yang keberapakalinya ia shok untuk Hari ini sekarang ia melihat Naruto di selubungi dengan sosok astral setengah badan berwarna hitam dengan sayap putih dan pedang berbentuk bulu putih di masing-masing tanggan sosok astral tersebut "inilah alasan Naru kenapa Naru tidak melepas henge atau melepas plat hitam tadi"ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil kembali plat hitam dari kantung Ninja nya dan hilanglah sosok astral tadi. Brukk jiraya memeluk Naruto cukup lama...! Tanpa mereka sadari..

Twitcc

muncul kedutan di dahi Hotarubi. "hemm.. bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal menjijikan itu disini?."tanya Hotarubi. Jiraya yang baru menyadari ada seseorang langsung menengok dan ia mendapati seorang wanita sexy berdiri tak jauh darinya langsung saja ia menghayal hal-hal yang mesum dan croott darah keluar banyak dari hidung jiraya, sedangkan Hotarubi sedari tadi diam menahan marah langsung mendekati jiraya dan

Buakkk...

Duarrr..

Jiraya terlempar dan jatuh. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung pucat dan bersiap lari tapi.. Sayang seribu sayang sebuah bijudama kecil telah menempel di pungungnya dan

Duarrr...

Naruto menghancurkan hutan yang ada di dalam barier yang ia buat dan

krak..

Krak...

Pyarr barier yang ia buat pun hancur berkepin-keping karena Naruto telah pingsan di tengah kawah yang cukup besar Sang pelaku Jubi A.K.A Hotaubi hanya menunjukan wajah datar

**VVV **

Keesokan harinya "engg" erang keluar dari mulut seorang bersurai kuning A.K.A Naru 'dimana aku dan apa yang terjadi?' batin Naru

0%

25%

50%

75%

100%

Seketika itu wajah Naru langsung pucat bagai mayat 'ugh ini gara-gara ero-sennin pake menunjukan wajah mesumnya di depan Nee-san' keluh Naru dalam batinya

**Other place **

Hattchim "uh sepertinya ada yang menjelekanku nih" gumam seseorang yang tenggah memancing di sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat ia pingsan 'mung-mungkin a-aku harus hari-hati pada wanita yang kemarin (BACA:Hotarubi)' batin jiraya seraya menunjukan wajah pucat pasi

**Naruto place**

Kretek...

Kretek...

Terdengar seperti seseorang tengah melemaskan jari-jarinya. Naru yang mendengar dan mengenali hawa ini menenggok dengan gerakan patah-patah dan... Bingoww... Sang Nee-san tengah bersandar sembari memainkan jari-jarinya

glukk...

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna masih memihak pada Naruto

Poft..

muncul seorang anbu mertopeng Harimau "maaf Naru-san Hokage-sama telah menunggu anda di kantor Hokage sekarang!". Ucap sang anbu dengan gaya formal. Naru yang mendengarnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia menganguk "baiklah anbu-san saya akan segera kesana secepatnya"balas Naru tak kalah formal 'trimakasihhh kami-samaaa' jerit Naru dalam hati

**VVVkantor hokageVVV **

'Tok tok tok' "masuk"

**Naru P.O.V**

ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kedalam ruanga dan aku melihat sandaime-jiji dan Yondaime sedang menatapku intens 'a-apakah mereka mengetahuiku?' batin ku menjerit walau wajahku tetap datar

**Naru P.O.V END **

"baiklah Naru kami akan memberi kalian misi, misi ini aku nyatakan misi Rank-S!" ucap Yondaime Namikaze minato "maaf Hokage-sama siapa yang akan menemaniku dan misi seperti apa yang dapat anak akademi lakukan dengan misi Rank-S Hokage-sama?" tanya Naru dengan sopan. Sandaime-jiji melangkah maju dan "kau akan mencari gondaime Hokage Naru aku sudah tua untuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu walau aku bergiliran denga minato." menghembuskan nafas sejenak "aku inggin menikmati masa-masa tuaku dengan damai Naru dan kami yakin kau bisa karena kamu adalah murid dari seorang sanni. Dan yang menjadi pertnermu adalah..." ucapan jiji terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba bertenger di jendela dan "Hai sensei minato" ucap jiraya kepada sandaime yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh jiji dan yondaime 'ugh jijik sekali aku memangil namanya' batin Naru memangil Yondaime "sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk lewat pintu Jiraya" keluh jiji "gomen sensei abis lebih enak lewat jendela hehe" cengir jiraya yang membuat anak kecil 1 desa nagis smua ***plak*** "baiklah sensei ini surat ijin untuk masuk atau keluar desa-desa lain" ucap minato sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada jiraya "baiklah sensei, minato kami pergi dulu. Ayo Naru kita pergi" "Ha'i sensei, kami permisi dulu Hokage-sama" ucap Naru sambil membungkuk dan pergi VVVV Setelah agak jauh dari konoha dan memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti Naru berhenti sejenak, hal ini membuat jiraya binggung belum sempat ia bertanya sekarang Naru telah melepas kalung henge miliknya dan memakai plat hitam di matanya.. "kanapa kau melepas hengemu Naru?" tanya jiraya. "tidak apa ero-sennin, kalu aku memakai henge kekuatanku tertekan hinggan 99% dan itu membuatku tidaknyaman" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Sedangkan jiraya tenggah dilanda shok berat setelah tau hal itu. untuk mencairkan suasana Naru bertanya "ero-sennin kita sekarang mau kemana..?" ...

**TBC**

**gmn ceritanya tambah binggung...?**

**sama author sendiri juga binggung *plak**

**gomen ne author telat update soalnya kehabisan ide oiya siapa yg tau Naru mau kemana...?**

**bagi yang udah tau harap kasih tau yang blum tau*plak dilempar wajan**

**hehehehe bagi yang penasaran lihat nanti di chap depan tpi saya yakin pada tau semua kan...?**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf sama senpai-senpai sekalian soalnya saya baru bisa jawab pertanyaan via review sekarang oke.. Vin'DieseL No Giza:Eh Mencari godaime hokage?.. Jadi nanti ada 3 kage dong teman?**tenang aja senpai penjelasannya ada di chap ini** : lanjut... kok nyari hokage 5**?iya penjelasanya di chap ini**

uchiha sabai: update lg donk please scpatxa**!wah gomen senpai kalo update cpat saya gak bisa jamin hehe gomen**

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii yo, slam knal hehe x3 aku mnggiknya siapa ya? Dragon blh? eh eh, itu si Ero-sannin tau kalau Naruto itu punya juubi no ookami?**iya senpai terserah senpai manggilnya, blum senpai jiraya gak tau kalau Naru adalah wadah dari Jubi kalo jiraya tau ya salahkan yang punya elemen meiton/holly cuma wadah jubi aj tapi jiraya belum tau kok senpai Mizuki: thanks R&R**

Nyuga totong: **ha'i saya usahakan tapi saya juga gak janji**

master: pairnya apa bro, kalau naruhina udah bosen, coba dengan wanita yang rambutnya mirip kushina?**gmn ya senpai saya cuma mengikuti alur aj iya sih NaruHina udah banyak hehe tapi saya NaruHina lovers hehehe gomen ne**

udah cukup segini dulu ya tanya jawabnya dan bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita saya telah di sediakan tombol back dia pojok kiri atas atau pojok kanan bawah hehe and thanks buat yang sudah review

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto WARNING: OOC, GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG DLL

WAENING:OOC,ABAL-ABAl

DAN SEBAGAINYA

* * *

"kita akan kedesa kecil yang merupakan surga bagi para penjudi naruto..!"ucap jiraya. 'Oh jadi dia seorang pejudi pikir' naruto

**At hokage ofice**

"Kenapa anda mau berhenti sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato "hah~ entahlah Minato aku hanya inggin bersantai di hari tuaku bersama istriku" jawab sandaime "baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan anda sandaime sama, saya permisi dulu sandaime-sama" pamit Minato "ya pergilah dan janggan sampai terlambat nanti sore disini, kertas-kertas laknat itu tak ada habis-habisnya"ucap samdaime frustasi yang hanya dijawab dengan angukan oleh minato . . .

**~VVV~ **

"hei ero-sennin apakah kau memiliki hewan pemangil...?" tanya Naruto "tentu saja gaki aku tak akan menjadi gama sennin jika tak memiliki hewan pemangil lihat ini" kata jiraya dengan bangga, setelah itu jiraya menjauh hari Naruto setelah di rasa cukup jauh ia mengigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah dan menghentakanya ketanah seraya berucap**"SUMMONNING TEHNIQUE: GAMABUNTA**" pofff... muncul seekor katak raksasa "ada apa kau mengangilku jiraya dan siapa anak itu?". tanya katak raksasa "dia Naruto" jawab jiraya "hei nak kenapa kau pakai penutup mata.?" tanya gamabunta. Sebelum Naruto menjawab jiraya langsung mengatakan "percayalah gamabunta kau akan meyesal kalau melihatnya"ucap jiraya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh gamabunta "baiklah ero-sennin lihat ini" Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah dan mucul kanji-kanji rumit yang saling menyatu sehinga membentuk sebuah lubang besar dan keluarlah singga bersurai emas, bermata merah menyala, berkepala tiga yang 2x lebih besar dari gamabunta oh janggan lupakan percikan api yang keluar setiap dia bernafas** "grrr"** singa tersebut menggeram menyebabkan derah sekitanya sedikit bergetar. Pofftt... gamabunta yang tau kalau hewan itu berbahaya langsung menghilang, sedangkan jiraya menjadi semakin ciut melihatnya "dark summonning: Return of the hell :Saiber. itu summoning special, dan yang kupangil ini adalah ceberus salah satu dari enam binatang neraka yang akan mematuhi perintah pemangilnya, oiya mereka tak akan bisa mati walau kau membunuhku atau memotong-motongnya sekalipun" jelas Naruto tiba-tiba. "sekarang kau bisa pergi saiber" ucap Naruto

whuss...

saiber hilang bagai debu yang tertiup anggin "ayo ero-senni kita lanjutkan perjalanan mencari gondaime Hokage"ucap Naruto 'oh Kami-sama aku belum mau mati' batin jiraya . . .

**~VVV~**

Sesampainya di sebuah desa kecil Naruto mencari apartemen sedangkan jiraya kembali mencari informasi lagi Naruto place 'ah lama sekali ero-senni perginya ah aku lihat saja' batin Naruto. Naruto duduk bersila berkonsentrasi memasukan chakranya keudara, lama kelamaan terbentuklah seekor naga anggin di depannya "berpencar dan cari tau dimana ero-senni berada" kata Naruto denggan tenang dan terus berkonsentrasi, setelah itu naga tersebut menghilang meningalkan hembusan anggin ditempat Naruto duduk . . .

**~VVV~**

Di sebuah kedai terlihat sepasang orang berbeda gender duduk disebuah meja denggan botol-botol sake menghiasi? meja mereka "bagaimana kabarmu tsunade?"tanya jiraya yang hanya dibalas pandangan malas oleh tsunade "sudahlan jiraya aku tau kau kesini bukan hanya untuk menanyakan tentang kabarku saja bukan?"tanya tsunade "baiklah Tsunade, sebenarnya sensei meminta mu untuk kembali kekonoha dan menjadi gondaime untuk menganti kan sensei"ucap jiraya denggan serius

whusss...

sebuah angin aneh melewati dua pasang orang berbeda gender. 'anggin yang aneh sekali' batin jiraya dan tsunade "tidak, untuk apa aku kembali kesana melindungi orang-orang bodoh dan memiliki bergelar hokage ak-"

Duaarrr...

tembok tempat jiraya duduk tiba-tiba saja bolong dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan plat hitam di matanya "Eroo-senninn" teriak Naruto dengan pnekanan juga hawa yang mengintimindasi yang membuat semua orang kecuali jiraya dan tsunade pingsan. Jiraya yang mengetahui ini jadi pucat sedangkan tsunade hanya berkeringat sedikit "Katamu inggin mencari calon gondaime Hokage malah asik berpacaran disini meningalkanku mati kebosanan di apartemen ma(te-tenang Naruto di-dia adalah calon Gondaime yang a-aku pernah bilang padamu)" potong jiraya denggan tergagap. Tsunade yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari jiraya segera melihat seorang anak yang menjadi penyebabnya "mau apakau bocah?"tanya tsunade "maaf baa-chan aku hanya inggin menyeretmu pulang dan bisa cepat pergi dari tempat bau alkohol ini secepatnya"ucap Naruto santai. Sedangkan tsunade yang merasa di remehkan menjadi kesal dan menyentil Naruto tepat di dahinya

tik..

duaarrr...

. "aku harap lain kali kau belajar untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua bocah"ucap tsunade pada naruto yang sudah kembali menjebol sebuah kedai. tap naruto bengkit dari reruntuhan dan berdiri setelah itu ia menepuk-nepuk pakaianya yang terkena debu. Whuss naruto sampai di atas meja tempat tsunade denggan di iringi oleh hembusan anggin. "Hei baa-chan bagaimana kalau kita bertarung kalau aku yang menang kau akan pulang dan menjadi gondaime tapi kalau aku kalah (#ngeluarin sebuah kantung penuh yang berisi puluhan ribu ryo#)ini akan menjadi milikmu"ucap Naruto. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia setuju "baiklah tunggu aku di lapanggan utara desa ini dan aku harapa baa-chan memakai kekuatan terbesarmu nanti sore"ucap Naruto "ayo ero-sennin kabarkan pada pemimpin sialan itu kita telah mendapatkan sang gondaime"lanjut Naruto dengan nada skaratis.

**Skip time**

Disebuah lapangan berdiri orang tua berambut putih dan seorang anak bersurai kuning cerah dengan plat hitam yang setia bertenger dimatanya dari jauh mereka melihat tsunade denggan shizune yang merupakan asistan dari tsunade berjalan santan hingga mereka saling berhadapan "baiklah tsunade baa-chan kita akan mulai pertrungan ini ero-sennin dan.. Emm.." "shizune namaku shizune" ucapnya "baiklah tolong menyingkir"ucap Naruto "sebaiknya kau serius bocah atau kau akan mati muda"ucap tsunade melihat Naruto tidak melepas plat hitam dimatanya "Tenang saja tsunade aku tak mungkin akan kalah"ucap Naruto tenang "baiklah mulai"ucap Naruto dan dengan cepat tsunade berlari dan melayangkan gengaman tanganya kearah wajah Naruto tap pukulan tsunade berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto. Tsunade kaget, dan tak percaya pukulanya yang sudah 50% di tahanya oleh seorang bocah dengan 1 jari, Naruto memanfaatkan rasa kaget tsunade dengan memukulnya 'sedikit' keras brakk kreetekk menyebabkan tsunade terlempar jauh hingga menumbangkan sebuah pohon "hei kan sudah aku bilang untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuata baa-chan buka?"tanya Naruto "baiklah jika itu maumu bocah"** "SUMMONNING TEHNIQUE:MANNDA"**

pofftt...

dari jauh muncul seekor ular raksasa sebesar gamabunta semua yang ada disanapun kaget dan menengok kearah asal suara dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya denggan mata yang mirip dengan mata ular juga seorang yang memakai sebuah kacamata besar berada di samping arang yang bermata ular tadi "hei siapakau berani mengangu pertarunganku"teriak Naruto "jiraya segera mendekat kearah Naruto "dia adalah orochimaru salah seorang dari sannin sepertiku dan tsunade" ucap jiraya "mau apa kau orochimaru"desis tsunade "yah tentu saya hanya inggin ikut bertarung bersama kalian"ucap santai orochimaru. Sebelum jiraya maju Naruto menahanya, Naruto menghentkan kedua tangganya ketanah seraya berucap** "DARK SUMMONING:RETURN OF THE HELL:SAIBER,MINOTAUR"** keluarlah seekor singa berkepala tiga dan sesosok seperti kesatria yang dua kali lebih besar dengan kepala banteng, juga memegang kapak dengan dua mata pisau yang diselimuti aura hitam pekat menyelubungi mata pisau tersebut. "baiklah saiber kau seranglah pria yang disana itu, dan kau minotaur bunuh ular tersebut" ucap Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan angukan oleh dua sosok monster itu . . .

**~VVV~ **

**Minotaur VS Manda **

minotaur segera berlari kearah manda seraya mengayunkan kapaknya, manda yang menyadari datangnya bahaya segera membuka mulutnya dan keluarlah ratusan ular-ular kecil yang menyerang mintaur. Brakkk minotau menghentakan kapaknya ketanah dan mnculah sebuah jurang dengan lahar dibawahnya yang menyebabkan ular-ular kecil tersebut masuk dan terbakar hidup-hidup hingga menjadi debu brakk sekali lagi minotau menghentakan kapaknya dan membuat jurang lahar yang jauh lebih besar disekitar manda, manda yang kaget belum bisa merespon saat sebuah kapak melayang siap memengal kepalanya

crasss...

Kepala manda terputus dari badanya dan jurang lahar semakin membesar hingga tubuh ular tersebut masuk dan mejadi abu. Setelah itu minotaur mengambil kapaknya dan menghentakany kembali ketanah yang menyebabkan jurang-jurang lahar tadi tertutup kembali seperti semula

**Saiber VS Kabuto**

ketiga kepala saiber tebuka dan mengeluarkan asap yang sanggat panas menuju kabuto, sedangkan kabuto melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya datang segera melakukan hand seal dan mengucapkan jutsunya** "Doton: Yomi Numa** (Elemen Tanah: Rawa Dunia Bawah) muncul lubang di tempat yang dipijak oleh saiber brakk saiber jatuh kedalam lubang tersebut dan menghilang di kegelapan lubang. Tiba-tiba muncul tiga kepala saiber dari dalam tanah di belakang kabuto dan langsung menyemburkan api denggan intensitas besar juga panas setara denggan panas lava dan brusss kabuto menghilang bagi debu tertiup anggin . . .

**~VVV~**

Orochimaru yang melihat anak buahnya telah dikalahkan mulai berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari mulutnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan alah pedang kusanagi no tsurugi sambil mengacungkan pedang "khu khu khu hebat juga kau bocah tapi kita lihat sehebat apa kau bila berhadapan dengan pedang ini" ucap orochimaru. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi, arigatou atas bantuanya Saiber,minotaur"ucap Naruto, yang dibalas angukan oleh kedua monster tersebut dan setelah itu mereka menghilang bagai debu. Naruto menghadap orochimaru dan perlahan ia membuka penutup matanya dan kretek kretek tanah di sekitar Naruto menjadi retak dan mucul energi yang menyelimuti Naruto dan lama kelamaan energi tersebut membentuk sosok berwarna hitam dengan sayap putih dan pedang yang berbentuk bulu di kedua tangganya "inilah ULTIMATE SUSANO'O miliku"ucap Naruto yang matanya telah berubah membentuk 4 pecahan bola dan 6 tomoe di tengahnya, sebenarnya orochimru telah pucat dan berkeringat dinggin merasakan tekanan kekuatanya tapi dengan sombong atau bodohnya ia tetap maju menerjang Naruto Tsunade, shizune, and jiraya place 'uh besar sekali kekuata bocah ini andai orochimaru tidak datang mungkin aku telah mati sekarang ini'syukur seorang wanita bersurai kuing A.K.A tsunade. Back to battle orochimaru menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan mengucapkan jutsunya "[Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Hyaku Shuunen Kakei!]" (Sword of Kusanagi: Centenary Stakes!) Dalam satu kedipan mata, mata pedang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menembus keluar dari bawah permukaan tanah menuju arah Naruto, sebelum pedang-pedang tersebut mencapai Naruto ultimate susano'o milik Naruto telah membenturka pedangnya ketanah dan terciptalah jurang pemisah yang menghentikan laju pedang-pedang itu, tidak sampai disitu Susano'o ,milik Naruto telah mengarahkan pedang yang satunya kearah orochimaru dan keluarlah besi-besi putih yang berasal dari pedang berbentuk bulu tersebut(kaya besinya pain cuma warna putih)

cleb..

Ceb...

Besi-besi tersebut telah tepat mengenai sasaranya brukk.. Tubuh orochimaru ambruk tanpa disadari seekor ular putih keluar dari mulut tubuh tak bernyawa orochimaru dan pergi menuju pepohonan lebat dan menghilang . . .

**~VVV~ **

"Sekarang aku tak akan memaksa keinginanmu tsunade baa-chan, tpi aku kau janggan terpaku dan terjebak dengan masalalu"jelas Naruto setelah ia menutup lagi matanya denggan plat hitam. Sejenak tsunade tertegun dengan kata-kata Naruto, akhirnya ia tersenyum . . .

**~VVV~**

perjalanan pulang menuju kohoha diisi dengan tanya jawab oleh tsunae yang ingin tau asal usul tentang Naruto dan Naruto menceritakan tentang nya dan meminta tsunade untuk merahasiakanya dari siapapun. Di tengah perjanan mereka dihutan mereka di hadang sekitar 100 bandit lengkap dengan berbagai senjata. "khu khu khu biarkan aku yang bersenang-senang baa-chan, ero-sennin lebih baik kalian duluan" tawa dan perinta Naruto skaratis, tanpa babibu jiraya dan tsunade pergi mengunakan shusin sedangkan Naruto sekarang tengah menyeringai sadis Jiraya and Tsunade place "kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja jiraya?"tanya Tsunade "tenang lah Tsunade 1... 2... 3" "argggghhhhh" "arrgggghhhh" terdengar jeritan-jeritan pilu dari tempat Naruto berasal "nah tenanglah apakau tau seorang penguna meiton memiliki suatu kepribadian sadis apabila bertemu dengan banyak musuh atau musuh yang kuat jadi tenanglah"jelas Jiraya. Tsunade hanya menganguk-nganguk mengerti . . .

**~VVV~ **

sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang konoha jiraya terpaku melihat sosok yang di kenalnya tenggan bersandar di sebuah batang pohon sambil menutup matanya, menyadi gelagat aneh dari jiraya tsunade hendak menanyakan sebelum sang pemuda "perkenalkan tsunade-hime uzumaki Naru" ucapnya seraya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

bingung..? Sama author juga binggung #plakk hehehe oke segini aj yang saya bisa berikan gomen kalau kurang memuaskan hehe apabila yang memiliki saran buat nama Doujutsu Naru boleh di tulis via review ya dan akhir kata

Dragon Wariot-**Sig Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**leontujuhempat, uzumakiseptian, samsulae29, muharrom**.**catang, opek**.**zesyu, m**.**sidiq**.**58, yudhabooyz, awar**.**muna, trisna **Iya saya udah lanjut and Thanks udah mau baca and review

**Nyuga** **totong :**perbaiki kata2nya yah Update kilat **iya senpai saya usahakan hehe**

**Naminamifrid** Apa jiraya dan Tsunade tau Naruto itu dibuang oleh Minato? apa Naruto terlalu cpt langsung mengeluarkan kekuatanya? Jiraya dan Tsunade tau Naruto itu missing-nin? alurnya kecepetan. terus tambahin lg wordnya **klo soal Naru mising-nin itu yang tau cuma jiraya kan jiraya punya mata-mata sedangkan tsunade ngak, trs kalo masalah dibuang sih udah tau kan di kasih tau alasanya dichap sebelumnya, gomen hehe saya kmarin kurang konsen jadi ya alurnya kecepetan hehehe**

**penggemar** saran pair narumei dan naruhina alias harem dgn 2 wanita **gak tau senpai tapi Nanti saya usahakan Thanks for R&R**

**Yami** - **Dark** **Naruto :** Yet, another badly-written-over-power-and-godlike-Naruto-fic **yupz senpai sorry about the badly words**

**Vin**'**DieseL** **No** **Giza: ya senpai saya usahakan hehe**

**Senjunarutosannin** Lanjut... Apakah kabuto mati **jawabanya di chap ini senpai**

**elhy**.**shecwexzetia:** Mungkin Nama matanya Yami/yomi No Me :Mata Kegelapan ** yupz thanks saranya senpai**

.925: **Thanks dah menunggu fic abal and gaje ini :D**

**ya mungkin segini aj dulu tanya jawabnya langsung kecerita aj hehehe**

**Disclaimer by **masashikishimoto

**alur cerita by **DragonWarior

**Warning** : Gaje, Typo terutama, abal abal, ide pasaran, alur dipertanyakan OOC, Garing Dll..

**Rate: **T-T+

**Genre** : Adventure, Friendship, Mudah mudahan Romance dan berusaha menyelipkan Humor (yang garing)

**Pairing**:...

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Seorang dengan sangat teliti mencampurkan berbagai macam cairan dengan warna yang berbeda-beda kedalam sebuah tabung kecil yang juga berisi cairan dengan warna yang berbeda pula

"**khu... Khu... Khuuu dengan ini aku akan membalaskan dendamku" **

orang tersebut menyeringai sadis dan perlahan ia tertawa bagai seorang pisikopat gila

~**VVV~**

**At gerbang konoha**

"Siapa-.?"ucapan tsunade terpotong.

"hei cepat sekali kau Naru" ucap jiraya. Dan **degh**

**degh**

Tiba-tiba jiraya langsung berkeringat dingin merasakan aura mencekam yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari sang monster sanin.

**BLETAKKK**...

Mucul benjolan bertigkat? Dikepala jiraya.

Dan juga Tampak tsunade mengangkat kepalan tanganya yang masih terlihat berasap setelah memukul kepala jiraya

"**jangan menyela ucapanku BODOH"**ucap tsunade dengan suara serak yang menyeramkan.

"Hihihi anda beruntung Jiraya-sama, biasanya kalaw orang lain akan langsung terpental jauh dan koma selama 3 hari hihihi" tawa shizune sambil mengendong seekor babi yang biasa di pangil ton ton sedangkan jiraya telah bertambah pucat mendengar penuturan tsunade shizune

"ba-baiklah t-tsunade-Hime. kenalkan i-ini adalah uzumaki Naru alias

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto"jelas jiraya cepat-cepat

"oh baiklah bocah ayo cepat" ucap Tsunade dengan nada santai walau dalam Hati ia bersyukur bisa melihat anak Dari Rivalnya The Red Head Habnero(bener gak tulisannya), yang tentunya membuat jiraya tenang

**~VVV~**

Berjalan kearah kantor hokage dua orang legenda sanin, seorang perempuan yang memegang seekor babi dan seorang bocah dengan penampilan seperti baru lulus akademi yang sepertinya telah menarik perhatian dari penduduk-penduduk sekitar yang tak lain dan tak bukan karena pulangnya salah satu legenda sanin telah kembali.

"Tsunade-sama, ero jii-san nanti setelah bertemu dengan hokage-sama Naru minta untuk membiarkan Naru, Naru inggin membahas sesuatu dengan hokage hokage-sama" pinta Naru

"baiklah terserahmu saja Naru tapi inggat berhati-hatilah bagaimanapun kau telah kami angap cucu kami sendiri" ucap Tsunade sekaligus menyarankan

"itu benar Naru" tambah Jiraya

"Ha'i arigatou Baa-chan, Jii-chan" ucap Naru terharu sedangkan shizune hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

~**VVV**~

At kantor Hokage

Tok

tok

tok

Setelah terdengar suara dari dalam mereka bertiga masuk dan ternyata yang sedang di kursi hokage adalah sandaime hokage. Mereka(Naru dan Jiraya) melaporkan hasil misi mereka dan setelah itu mereka(tsunade dan Jiraya) berbincang-bincang antar guru dan murid, sedangkan shizune dan Naru hanya diam.

serasa ada keperluan lain Naru mohon undur diri dan setelah di ijinkan Naru keluar dan mencari Yondaime Hokage untuk menyelasaikan urusanya.

~**VVV**~

Beberapa jam Naru mencari dan akhirnya ia menemukan mereka(Minato dan Kushina) di dekat danau tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang letaknya berdekatan dengan danau. Dengan segera Naru berlari secepat kilat kearah mereka, memegang kedua tangan mereka(Minato dan kushina) karena kecepatan Naru sang Yondaime pun telat merespon serangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan

sringg...

mereka bertiga menghilang dalam kilatan hitam, hinga beberapa anbu yang bertugas menjaga Hokagepun hanya bisa melihat kilatan hitam yang mereka kira berasal dari sang Hokage.

Muncul dalam kilatan hitam Naru beserta Yondaime dan Kushina dalam sebuah bulatan setengah lingkaran yang mereka kira luasnya setara dengan luas desa cepat Minato dan kushina langsung siaga dan menatap garang orang(anak) didepan mereka "siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Minato yang tak kalah garang dengan kushina kepada sosok yang mereka kenali bernama Naru, tanpa sweter dan kamata tebalnya

"siapa aku? Heh, itulah tujuanku membawa kalian kemari" ucapnya meremehkan.

Dengan cepat Minato melemparkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya.

Dalam penglihatan Naruto kunai yang dilemparkan Minato bergerak sangat lambat.

srenkkkk

Naruto membelah kunai tersebut dengan pedang besi yang yang dia ambil dari sarungnya yang berupa pedang kayu.

Minato yang tadinya Inggin berpindah mengunakan kunai ia urungkan karena kanji yang berada di kunai tersebut telah terpotong menjadi dua

'sial sepertinya dia tau maksudku dengan melempar kunai tadi' batin minato.

"hati-hatiah kushina dia bukan orang biasa" ucap Minato yang dibalas dengan angukan oleh kushina

setelah itu Minato melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya lagi dan "**kunai kage bunshin No jutsu"** dan kunai tadi bertambah menjadi ribuan kunai-kunai "**FUTON:daitopan" **kushina mengarahkan jutsu anginya kearah ribuan kunai yang dilempar oleh Minato dan sekarang ribuan kunai dengan tekanan angin pemotong melesat cepat kearah Naru yang siap untuk menenbusnya.

Melihat ribuan kunai datang Naru melakukan handseal dan berucap "**DARK UZUMAKI SPECIAL TEHNIQUE:Chain Chakra"**

sring..

Sring..

Sring...

Bunyi rantai berpijar dengan cahaya dan aura gelap yang saling bergesekan membentuk sebuah tembok di depan Naru dan

Trang...

Trang...

Trang...

Ribuan kunai dari Minato ditahan dengan tembok yang terbuat dari rantai tadi tentu saja Minato dan Kushina kaget dan tak percaya bahwa ada seorang prodigy dari clan uzu yang masih Hidup setelah pembantaian dan berhasil membangkitkan kekegenkai Special yang hanya sedikit orang dari clan uzumaki yang dapat membangkitkanya.

"kenapa.. Kenapa kau mau menyerang kami bukankah... bukan kah kita SAUDARA"kata kushina dengan sedikit berteriak

"hah saudara katamu?.. Hahahaha kau terlalu Na'if kushina bahkan kau **MEMBUANG** darah dagingmu sendiri hanya karna malu..? Apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan saudara.?" tanya Naru datar.

Minato dan kushina yang mendengarkanya jadi tersentak dan kembali mengigat kesalahan terbbesar mereka yang hanya mereka ketahui

"ba-bagaimana Ka-kau tau?"tanya Kushina lirih

"kalian ingin tau bagaimana aku tau..? Baiklah" Naru melepas Kalung Hitam yang ada di lehernya dan juga plat Hitam yang menutupi matanya dan

**duarr...**

sebuah ledakan kekuatan yang cukup dahsyat membuat Minato dan Kushina jatuh berlutut karena besarnya kekuatan Naru. Dan sekarang terlihat Naru dengan surai pirang dan juga Mata putih tanpa pupil

**Flashback**

"Naru aku inggin kau sedikit memberi pelajaran pada mereka(minato dan Kushina) maka dari itu kemarilah aku inggin menyegel kekuatan matamu seperti dulu"ucap Hotarubi

"Tapi Nee-chan untuk apa hal tersebut?"

"hal tersebut agar kau dikenali oleh mereka atau army-army lainya, layaknya dirimu dulu saat kau dibuang Naru"

"baiklah Nee-chan"

setelah itu Hotarubi memegang kepala Naru dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra dan

sriing...

**Flashback** **off**

"Na-naruto"ucap kushina dan Minato kaget.

"ya ini aku anak yang menjadi aib bagi kalian sehinga kalian dengan teganya membuangku tapi, sekarang aku akan membalaskan perbuatan kalian padaku"Ucap Naruto dan seketika itu juga Mata Naruto berubah menjadi hitam kelap tanpa ada warna lain dimatanya

**Naruto**'**s** **mind** **link**

Didepan jeruji besar yang telah tebuka menampakan seorang anak yang seluruh tubuhnya telah tertutup aura hitam sedanngkan agak jauh dari anak tersebut terlihat seekor mahluk yang memiliki ekor yang berjumlah 10 dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan yaitu tengah terikat rantai-rantai hitam terang dan juga kekuatannya tampak terus di hisap oleh anak kecil didepanya

"Naruto sadarlah jangan biarkan yami menguasaimu Naruto..." ucap Hotarubi lirih dan karena lemas ia akhirnya menutup matanya

**Real** **word**

tekanan kekuatan yang bertambah kuat membuat mereka(Minato dan Kushina) pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kepada mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto telah di selimuti dengan aura Hitam kelam yang membuat perubahan di fisiknya dan juga pedang biasa yang ia pegang sekarang telah menjadi sebuah sabit Hitam deng aksen ukiran Naga yang berada di gagangnya.

Whuss...

Dalam sekejap Naruto tiba di depan mereka sambil mengangkat pedang siap untuk menebas mereka.

greppp

Hinata muncul dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang sambil menangis

"Hiks.. Hikss Naruto-kun sadarlah aku tau Naruto-kun tak mungkin berbuat sejahat ini Hiks... sadarlah NARUTO-KUN" ternyata Hinata yag telah memeluk Naruto, dan secara perlahan aura gelap yang sangat pekat dari tubuh Naruto perlahan kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan...

Brukkk..

Naruto terjatuh dalam pelukan Hinata, dan sabit besar tadi telah terurai bagai debu

krekk...

Krek...

Crasssss

kubah yang tadinya menyelubungi mereka hancur sesaat setelah Naruto pingsan kushina inggin mengambil Naruto sebelum muncul seseorang yang mengambil Naruto dari dekapan Hinata

"NARUTOOOO"

kushina berteriak dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan di dekapan Hinatan tanpa pamit ia pergi tapi sebelum pergi ia memandang Minato dan Kushina tajam seakan mengatakan 'kalian akan mati' tapi hanya Minato yang menyadari tatapan itu sedangkan kushina yang telah pingsan hanya diam (yaiyalah masa orang pingsan bisa tau -_-)

melihat Hinata hanya tersenyum Minato tau ada sesuatu hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang orang misterius yang telah mengambil Naruto dari Hinata tadi

Minato berdiri dan mengangkat Kushina ala pengantin baru

"Baiklah Hinata-chan bisa kau datang dikantorku nanti?"tanya Minato

Hinata tersentak dan baru menyadari ada Hokage dan istrinya dibelakang. Dengan segera Hinata membalikan badanya dan membalas pertanyaan tersebut

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

"baiklah Hinata-chan kami duluan ya"

dan setelah itu Minato dan kushina pergi dengan disertai kilatan kuning

**~VVV~**

**At Hokege Ofice**

Hinata berdiri di balik meja menhadap Sang Hokage dan istrinya

"Anbu"

sesuai perintah sang hokage beberapa anbu yang menjaga ruangan hokage muncul disertai dengan kepulan asap

"Ha'i hokage-sama"

"keluarlah sebentar aku inggin berbicara dengan Hyuga Hinata"

"Ha'i"

whusss

dan mreka pergi kembali seperti cara mereka datang

"Baiklah Hinata-chan bisakah kau menjelaskan tentang Naruto yang kami berdua tidak ketahui" ucap Kushina yang dianguki oleh Minato

"Ha'i"

dan dimulailah percakapan yang saangat panjang yang disertai tangisan dan penyesalan oleh sang Hokage Dan istrinya

"Hikz.. Hikz.."

Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang terisak mendengar cerita dari Hinata walau sebenarnya Hatinya saat ini tengah dilanda rasa bersalah

Sedangkan diluar seseorang pemuda tengah berlari karena tak kuat menahan tangisnya mendengar cerita Hinata

**Back** **to** **Minato** **Dkk**

"Tenanglah kushina besok kita akan minta maaf kepada Naruto dan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal oke"Ucap Minato menenangkan

Entah sadar atau tidak Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya

~**VVV**~

Dsebuat ruangan gelap dengan beberapa lilin sebagai penerangannya seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Hotarubi tengah membaringkan Naruto di atas sebuah kasur yang cukup lusu

"hah~"

Hotarubi menghela nafas panjang, ia tak menyangka Yami Naruto sempat-sempatnya mengambil alih tubuh Naruto di saat yang tak tepat.

"Baiklah seprtinya ak perlu mengajarkan Naruto pengendalian emosi kali ini"Ucap Hotarubi, sambil menyeringai senang

.

.

**Huweeee gomen ne senpai setelah saya baca kembali ternyata chanp sebelumnya memang kecepetan hehehe gomen ne senpai senpai sekalian...!**

**Maaf ya senpai sekalian klo Fic ini garing**

**Tak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan selain**

**Trimakasih telah membaca karya saya ^_^**

**Eitss saya berharap untuk memaklumi Fic abal dan gaje ini. Kan saya masih baru**

**Dragon Warior-Sing Out**


End file.
